Falling Up, Down & into Place
by CallmeStac
Summary: Edward and Bella find young love, but will it dodge the curveballs of life? See them struggle through the ups and downs until everything finally finds it's place.
1. Ch1- Tick, Tick, Boom

**Falling Up, Down, & Into Place**

**Chapter 1 – Tick, Tick, Boom**

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a fanfic, so be nice! Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer-I just put my spin on them. All human, some lemons, & a bit of a potty mouth here and there. Hope you enjoy!

(September Senior Year)

So there I stood, wondering why two of the most important people in my life stood before me, jaws clenched and fists in tight balls.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" I shrieked. They didn't even flinch; they just remained glaring at each other as if I wasn't even there.

_Damn…if looks could kill._

I had known Jake most of my life, due to the fact that his dad worked on the force with mine until he was injured on the job, leaving the lower half of his body useless. It didn't slow him down any though, and he was still friends with my dad.

I met Edward only a few years back, four to be more specific. I moved back to Forks and became pretty close with his then girlfriend, Tanya. Needless to say, that friendship didn't last long. Edward broke up with her claiming he "had feelings" for someone else. That someone else happened to be me. I was fifteen and thought he was crazy. I wasn't interested in having a relationship…I just wanted to have fun!

After that, Edward and I remained friends. It was awkward at first, but it worked. The relationship between us was now the closest had ever been…even if I didn't know a damn thing about his personal life or past because he always shut me out.

Jake though, I knew that boy. I knew his middle name was Ephraim, that he loved dogs, and I know the rarely discussed story of his mother's tragic death.

Today, at that moment, I felt as if I didn't know these boys at all. They were acting like assholes.

"Answer me!" I was beyond frustrated now.

"It's nothing" Edward snapped, still not releasing his death stare from Jake.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me" I replied, my voice almost a whisper.

Jake's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something, but Edward quickly put a stop to that when he said the words "bad idea" through clenched teeth.

I shot them both a look of disappointment and turned to leave. "Whatever. I'm done. Don't even bother" I said over my shoulder before storming away angrily.

I heard Jake call my name, but I waved my hand, brushing him off without even looking back.

_Fuck that noise_

As I drove toward home, my head spun with questions…what were they hiding? When did being friends with boys become harder than being friends with girls?!

Things were always so easy with my friends; we'd hang at the beach and do whatever exciting things we could think up. The four of us were like our own little mob. Now, I was finding Alice gone more often with her new boyfriend Jasper and things were getting weird with the boys. Edward had been so moody lately and Jake seemed like he was toeing around some secret. Great, Grumpy and The Time bomb.

_Ugh, I miss Alice._

If I didn't find out what these two were hiding, I was going to die lonely leaving behind 50 cats. Ok, I'm exaggerating a bit. 

**A/N: **Ok, that's the first chapter! What did we think? Love it or hate it? Leave me reviews! Thanks for reading!


	2. Ch2- Secret's Out

**Chapter 2 – Secret's Out**

**A/N: **Ok, here we'll get some answers guys...some. See ya at the end!

**One new voicemail**: "Bells, come on. Please call me back."

I had denied Jake's call more times than I could count. I was in no talking mood. I lay on my bed trying to study when my phone rang again. My screen said "E"- meaning Edward. This was his first call tonight.

_Will they ever fucking give up?!_

"What?!" I snapped angrily into the phone.

_Ok, a bit harsh, but how the hell was I supposed to study with all the interruptions?_

"Bella" Edward's tone was empty and I immediately felt bad.

"E, what's going on?" I asked with a sigh.

"I need you" he choked through the phone.

I could tell he was upset. I was confused as all hell, but now also in a panic. I jumped up from my bed, almost tripping over my shoes that I discarded earlier.

_Yeah, I'm a bit of a Klutz._

"I'm on my way, ok?" I rushed the words out before flying out of my house. 

... 

I threw my truck into park and slammed the door behind me. I stood for a moment realizing I had never been in Edward's house. I was about to get answers about him I always wondered about, but I wasn't sure if I wanted them now. Not like this.

I forced my jello legs to start moving towards his front door. I was nervous, but had no real reason to be, other than a gut feeling. As I approached his door, it swung open and Edward stood staring.

Before I could even fully cross the threshold, I was being pulled into Edward's arms. This made my concern grow. I gently rubbed his back and then he pulled away. I'm pretty sure I saw him wipe a tear away, but maybe not. It would be very unlike him. We silently walked to his couch and sat.

"E, what's wrong? Please talk to me, you're freaking me the fuck out."

He raised his eyes from his lap and looked straight into mine. His emerald greens were so sad, but more than that. They were scared.

"I...I...I don't know how to tell you" he stuttered.

"Just tell me" I said.

_Oh my god, Oh my god..._

"Just forget it. Sorry I called you" he said standing.

Now I was angry again, "Hell no Edward! Stop shutting me out. You called me. You're clearly upset, now out with it!"

I watched as he ran his hands through his tousled bronze hair and began pacing quickly back and forth. I stood and grabbed his arm.

"E, let me help you" I was almost pleading.

He pulled his arm away angrily and almost yelled, "You're going to hate me. You're going to leave!"

"Edward, I'm never going to hate you. You're my friend."

My phone rang again. Jake. I ignored him again.

When I looked back to Edward, his hands were in his pockets and he was looking at the floor.

"Edward" I said sternly.

Without looking at me, he pulled out his hand and threw something on the ground. I looked and saw a small bag with what looked like powder.

_Oh. My. God. Is that what I think it is?!_

I picked up the small bag of coke and looked at Edward. His eyes were wide; as were mine. This was not something I expected. I mean, sure, we all smoked a bit of the ganja now and then, but this? No way.

"It's not what you're thinking" Edward said.

"Really? Because I'm not sure what else it could be!" I shouted, hands flailing in the air.

_How could he do this? Who the hell was he? That wasn't E, not the one I knew. _

"I don't want it, B" he turned to look at me and continued. "I know it looks bad, but it's not as bad as it could be."

He told me that on his summer trip to see some old friends, he tried the drug to fit in with them, and had occasionally used since then. He's by no means an addict-yet, but realized it's no good for him.

He's right of course. Being the daughter of a police chief, I had heard my share of horror stories.

"I wanted to tell you so you can keep me on track, Bella. I know you, I trust you, and I know it'll be easy with your help. I'm not some junkie, but I don't want to become one like him!"

He slammed his hand angrily against the wall as he said the last part.

_Huh? Like him? Who?_

My phone rang again.

_Jesus Jake...lose my number already!_

"He's calling to tell you" Edward said. "He knows. That's what we were fighting about."

It was quiet for a moment, neither of us really knowing what to say.

I took a deep breath, "Ok Edward. One slip and I'm getting you REAL help though, ok?"

"I promise. I'm so done!" he said, hands in the air and head shaking.

"You've got that right!" I said, a little less serious than before, trying to lighten the mood. I needed to breathe!

Guess me and Edward were going to be spending even more time together.

I got home and flopped on my bed with a sigh. What a freaking night! I decided I should text Jake back.

**B:** Hey, sorry I didn't answer. I was with E. I know what's going on. I'm still not sure why that lead to a fight between you two though.

**J:** I've known for a few days. He said he was going to tell you. I was tired of waiting and was going to tell you myself. He didn't like that idea. He doesn't want you thinking he's not the perfect guy he tries so hard to display.

_Oh geez. A little jealous?_

**B:** Oook. Well that makes sense...the first part anyway. I call BS on the rest. No more fights dammit! Good night.

**J:** I'll do my best. Night Bells.

**A/N: **Ok, I know that was a bit intense guys. Don't worry, it's much lighter in the next chapter. TTFN**.**


	3. Ch3-Blur

**Chapter 3 - Blur**

**A/N: **Read on...you know you want to! ;)

"Hey" I heard from behind me as I rummaged through my locker for my Bio book. It was E's voice. "Hey" I said as I turned to face him, "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi" he said before he flashed a sexy smile.

_Sexy?! Did I just think that?_

I gave him narrowed, suspicious eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing! I just wanted to see you."

Since we'd been spending so much time together this past month, he had been a bit...clingy? I guess that's the right word. I couldn't lie to myself, I actually enjoyed spending time with him too. I had begun to find myself thinking romantic thoughts about this boy who was strictly my friend, but had feelings for me all those years ago.

"So, what's the plan for this weekend?" he asked, pulling me back to reality.

"Well, um, tomorrow night is Jasper's Halloween party, so I was going to keep it chill tonight. Maybe watch a movie at home."

"Sounds good. What time should I be there?"

_Inviting himself again I see._

"Uhh, seven. And bring popcorn!" I smiled and walked away before he could bitch about it, getting lost in the crowded hallway.

...

"Bella, Ed's here!" dad called up the stairs.

I bounced downstairs, because there's no way in hell dad would let us go upstairs to watch.

"Hey" I said as I slowly stepped off the last step.

We walked to the living room and I proceeded to tell him the movie options for the night.

"Ok, The Notebook?"

"Uh...NO. No chick flicks!"

"Perks of Being a Wallflower?"

"What's my other option?"

"There isn't one" I replied with a smirk.

"Jesus" he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey...you invited yourself!" I jokingly said.

I popped in the movie and E went to make the popcorn.

Even though I really wanted to see this movie, I only made it 45 minutes before dozing off.

_Damn late night studying!_

"Bella...wake up" Edward whispered.

I opened my eyes and realized what happened. "Oh man, I'm sorry!" I giggled.

_Some great host I was._

Edward flashed a foxy smile. "It's fine. You're cute when you're sleeping."

I felt my face go crimson.

_Oh geez._

"And when you blush"

I covered my face with my hands. "Ok, stop!" I pleaded through giggles.

"It's true. I didn't even mind the drool or slight snore" he said laughing.

"Lies!" I squealed and we were now both in hysterics.

That's when it happened.

As our laughter slowed, Edward leaned toward me and placed a soft, sexy as hell kiss on my lips.

_Holy hotness where did that come from?_

I felt a spark like never before. I stared at him in disbelief and moved my hand to my lips to make sure they weren't actually on fire.

"Edward" I whispered. I wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"I'm sorry" he said quickly.

"No, it's ok. I mean, it's not, but..."

_Oh it so, so, so is!_

"Honestly, I just don't want to add anything else to your plate right now. No more complications" I finished.

"So, you weren't weirded out?" he asked as the right corner of his mouth moved upward. I felt myself blush again.

_Damn how my body betrays me!_

"No. It was...nice." I said the words before I had even realized what I was saying.

_Great...diarrhea of the mouth too!_

Just then, before he could respond, dad came around the corner.

"It's getting late Bells. Time for Ed to hit the dusty trail."

_God, the shit my dad says._

Edward stood and quietly said bye with a stupid, goofy smile and a simultaneous wave.

I waved back and watched him walk out the door. I felt my stomach flutter with butterflies.

_Oh fuck._

_My head slammed back against the pillow and I could see Edward's face above me. We were both panting and his hands and mouth were uncontrollable. _

"Edward!" I woke myself up calling his name. I sat up quickly and realized what had just happened.

_I'm so fucked._

**A/N: **And so it begins my friends! Don't forget to review!


	4. Ch4- Something Old, Something New

**Chapter 4 - Something Old, Something New**

**A/N: **Ok, it's time for Jasper's Halloween party. I really enjoyed this chapter, hope you will too! It's a bit long, but I just had to find the right ending place!

"Ok, I'm on my way Bella-bee. Be there in 10...be ready!"

Alice had been calling me that since we bought our Halloween costumes. I was going as a sexy little Bumblebee, and she as a butterfly. Her ideas of course, but I would go as anything for Alice...even an insect.

I slid my antenna headband on and heard a knock on my door. It was Edward and Jake. E was going as a vampire and Jake as a werewolf—classic boys. This was the first outing we were all attending together in a while and I was beyond excited. I missed the crew getting together!

"Ready Bells?" Jake asked as he barged in my room.

"Yes I am!" I said in a sing-song voice as I did a little happy dance.

_Halloween brings the kid out in me, what can I say?_

I heard the faint sound of a horn outside. "There's Ally now" Edward said, while looking out my bedroom window.

"Eeek! Lets go!" was my response, while slightly bouncing up and down.

We rushed downstairs and I noticed that E intentionally walked slower than his normal pace to stay close by me. We definitely needed to have a conversation soon about our status.

"Bye dad!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye, careful tonight Bells!" he yelled without moving from the couch.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do my best" I joked back.

"Bella beeeeee!" Alice squealed as she jumped out of her candy apple red Audi A5 convertible. She officially had the sickest car in school.

_Why couldn't I have a rich, chiropractor father? Scratch that- I love Charlie!_

Alice made it to my side and we hugged while rocking side to side. It had been awhile since we had seen each other and lets face it, we couldn't help it!

"Ok, ok...enough giddy girl crap" Jake said. Edward gave him a dirty look that only I caught. Alice and I rolled our eyes at him and we all hopped in the car and were on our way. Something told me that Jake and Edward clearly weren't talking yet.

About 15 minutes later we pulled up to Jaspers giant house.

"Hey babe!" Jasper yelled from the front door where he was helping some guys bring a keg in. Alice ran to him and planted a noisy kiss on his cheek while her right leg popped up.

_They're so damn cute it's ridiculous._

_"_Hey Jasper, great house!" I said as we approached him.

"Yeah, it's pretty perfect for a party so of course once ma and pop head out-of-town I take advantage of it" he said grinning.

We headed inside together and were soon lost in a sea of bodies, all moving to the very loud music.

"You want a drink?" E practically had to yell to me. I shook my head yes.

About two hours, three cups of punch, two shots of whiskey, and one keg stand later, I was definitely not in a sober state of mind. This usually meant loud laughter and crazy dancing with Alice. Tonight was clearly no exception. We were alternating between complete silliness and flirty girl moves, when we somehow ended up on top of the pool table with plenty of onlookers below.

Jasper walked by, watching Al and I. She jumped for him and he of course, caught her. I was left alone to dance. I had my eyes closed, swinging my hands above my head while my hips circled too. Suddenly, I felt hands on my hips too big to belong to Alice. I opened my eyes to find a guy I didn't recognize. I didn't mind the dancing until his hands got a little too 'Christopher Columbus' on me, exploring to my ass. That was enough of that.

"Um, too handsy dude" I said, pushing his hands away as I turned to jump down. I felt myself get jerked back, "Where do you think you're going?" the guy said.

_Oh hell no! Daddy didn't raise no fool._

"Let go of me!" I said, shaking his arm from me.

I felt my arm get tugged again and when I looked, I saw it was Edward.

"Let's go!" I couldn't really hear it, but I could read his lips and his face. He looked pissed, really pissed.

He dragged me through what seemed like the entire population of teens in Forks, and out to the front yard.

"You ok?" he asked while pacing.

"Yeah, I'm ok. You? You look stressed."

"Stressed?! I'm pissed Bella! I wanted to beat that guys brains in! He can't fucking touch you like that!"

_Oh wow...over reacting a bit drama king?_

"E, it really wasn't a big deal."

"Well, it was to me Bella. He was disrespectful and God only knows what his plans were." He was grabbing at his hair now-a sure sign of his distress.

"Edward!" I shouted, to get his attention. He looked over and I continued, "one, stop doing that; you're going to go bald. Two, my dad's the chief of police. Do you really think I can't defend myself?"

"You shouldn't have to" he mumbled. "Look, can we just go Bella?"

I put my hands up in question.

_Really?_

"Bella, I don't want to be here. Every guy in here is eye fucking you and there's a buffet of drugs in the basement." There was annoyance in his tone.

"Fine" I gave in. Not only for him, but because all I need is for the cops to be called and find underage drinking, illegal drugs, and the police chief's daughter.

_Yeah...that would be bad._

"We'll need a cab" I said, knowing there's no way I trusted anyone to drive us.

"We can walk. There's a hotel up the street, my mom will call & book it for me."

"She will?" I asked amazed

"Yeah, she will. She knows about me partying and she would rather do that then someone drive intoxicated."

_Well, that's pretty cool_

"Alright sweet. And I just want to say for the record, every guy was not 'eye fucking' me" I said, using my fingers as quotation marks.

Edward chuckled and said, "Well, 'for the record', You're fucking blind." 

We made it the hotel and were getting situated in the room when I realized this would be the perfect opportunity for our little conversation.

"So, I guess we need to talk" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off my yellow and black striped thigh highs.

Edward's head turned towards me, "About?"

"Well, the basement for starters. Why were you down there?"

He sat down beside me, "I just went to see what was going on. I saw and went back up stairs...that's it B."

He was telling the truth, I could tell.

"Ok, so no temptation?" I asked.

"No Bella. I told you, I'm done" he said as he grabbed my hand. My eyes met his.

_Now the tough question..._

"And...what...what are we doing?" You and me? Last night?" I asked, nervously biting my bottom lip.

His tongue darted out to lick his lips and I heard him sigh. "What do you want us to be doing?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

_Oh cheese and rice!_

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Bella, I like you...a lot. I think you already know this. But if it's not what you want, I would rather keep my feelings inside and have you as a friend. I'll take you anyway I can get you" he confessed.

_Wow_

"Edward, I'm really not sure. I mean, you're important to me, but I've never thought about us in that way before...well, until recently" I said, blushing again slightly embarrassed. I looked down and continued, "I don't want to hurt you or this friendship."

I felt his hand gently touch my chin and pull my head up to face him. We sat for a second, staring into each other's eyes. I swear I could almost see into his soul.

"We won't" he whispered. "We can just try" he said with pleading eyes.

My heart was screaming "Yes Bella!", so I gave him a faint nod and smiled. I have never felt as connected to anyone as I had at that moment.

Soft, sweet kisses took me by surprise as they had before, but this time I let myself get caught up in the moment. Each kiss grew more eager and his hands began to tangle in my hair. We found ourselves gradually leaning toward the bed. I was almost completely on my back when my phone rang and startled us both, making us jump. "Shit!" I said out of reaction.

I glanced over at my phone. "It's Jake" I said. "Probably wondering where we went." I realized we just left, telling no one.

"Don't answer it, please" Edward said as he fell backwards on the bed, arm over his eyes.

"Ok, what's the deal with you two? What am I missing?" I was determined to get some answers.

"You're missing the signs, Bella" he replied with a sigh.

"Huh? I don't know what you're talking about" I said as I shot a quick text to Jake and Alice, letting them know we were safe.

Edward sat up a bit, leaning on his elbows. "Bella, he likes you...like, as in more than a friend. How do you seriously not see this shit?!"

I laughed, "Uh, no he doesn't. We've been friends since we were kids. He's like my brother!"

"Yeah? Maybe to you, which I'm thankful for trust me. Not to him though, he told me. I hinted about my feelings and he told me no way in hell. He said you guys were destined to be together or some shit."

I stared at Edward with squinted eyes and a gaping mouth. I scooted closer to him, trying to take in what he was saying.

"Then he found out about the drugs. He said it was proof that I wasn't good enough for you and he was going to let you know. I couldn't let him twist the story, so I told him I would tell you myself. God knows what bullshit he would have said to make me look like some loser crack head or something."

I noticed his fists were in balls again. "As far as I'm concerned, we're no longer friends" he said.

I didn't know what to think. I most definitely didn't have romantic feelings about Jake, but he was still my friend. I was so overwhelmed with everything he was telling me. "But he's my friend" I said so quietly, I didn't think he would hear. I felt a few tears slide down my cheek.

"Dammit, Bella please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you." Edward said in a panic while wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

I felt myself pulled into his strong arms and I felt immediate comfort. "I'm sorry" he whispered while gently rubbing my back. The pressure of everything came crashing down and I just sat there in his arms and lost it. He pulled me onto his lap and let me cry. I could hear him whispering soothing words in my ear, "its ok, Bella. I'm sorry."

This was all so new, but I loved it. Edward was there for me before as a friend, but this was a whole new Edward and I was falling for him fast.

This was the last thing I remember before dozing off.

I woke to the sounds of birds. I opened my eyes and was confused by my surroundings for a moment. As I looked around, I remembered I was in a hotel with Edward. He was laying behind me, one arm around my waist. This was the first time I had ever been completely alone with a guy...not just in a room alone with friends in the next room, or in a room at a party. I found it sweet that Edward didn't try to make a move on me. I couldn't say that for any other guy I had been with.

_Bastards_

Edward rustled beside me and opened his beautiful green eyes.

"Good morning beautiful" he said with a smile.

_Oh, this boy knows how to give me butterflies._

**A/N: **Awww, aren't they cute?! Finally, we're getting somewhere with them! It was a slow start, but I wanted to get some story out first. Thanks for reading!


	5. Ch5- Dads Will Be Dads

**Chapter 5 – Dads Will be Dads**

**A/N: **It just wouldn't be right without a talk with Charlie, right? Just a short one. Here goes...

It had been almost two weeks since Jasper's Halloween party...the night Edward and I decided to give this relationship a chance. I was so glad we did! My feelings for Edward had grown with each day. I couldn't get enough of him. So much had changed in such a short amount of time.

There's was no awkwardness at all; it felt so natural to be constantly touching, calling each other "baby" or other terms of endearment...like it was meant to be that way. Even our friends were getting used to the idea of "us". Alice loved it. We had seen so much more of each other lately due to lots of double dating. The only downfall was Jake. We hadn't talked since he found out. He wasn't happy about it and showed it by punching a wall and storming off to what seemed like out of my life.

As I laid in bed thinking about the situation, my alarm went off...again. I clearly didn't want to get up because I already hit the snooze button twice. Sleepy mornings were the consequences of late nights with Edward.

_It's worth it_

Dad knocked on my door and slowly opened it, "You up Bella?"

"Yeah. Morning dad" I said as I sat up and stretched.

"You're gonna be late, kiddo" he said pointing to my alarm clock.

Shit, he was right! I quickly hopped out of bed.

"Dad, when will you stop calling me kiddo?!" I asked as I rushed around my room.

He was smirking, arms folded across his chest. "I dunno Bells, maybe tomorrow since you'll be eighteen and all. No...probably not even then" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, about tomorrow dad, can we do dinner a little earlier? I have plans with friends in the evening."

"Which friends?" he asked curiously as I dug through my closet searching for a certain sweater.

"Uh, the usual dad" I said casually.

"Jake going?" he asked.

_Dammit, I knew this was coming.  
_

I spun around, hangers in hand, "No dad" I sighed. "We're having a little..." I paused to find the right word, "Spat" I said._  
_

_Perfect._

"I know. Billy told me" he said, all matter of factly.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about it" I said while moving in warp speed, gathering my necessities for the day.

"Ok. Fine. What about Edward?"

I was so getting irritated, I did not have the time for this.

"What about him dad?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"I know what's up with you two" he said, rubbing his forehead. He was clearly uncomfortable.

_Oh no! Where is this going?!_

I threw my arms up in the air. "Ok dad. So what? I'm sort of dating Edward now. What's the problem? I thought you liked Edward?"

His eyes grew wide for a second before his shifted his weight and regained his composure. "I do like Edward. That's not the problem. I would be leery of any boy you were dating, Bella. You're my daughter and I just want to be sure you're being treated right and being...ya know...safe and stuff." He said the last part so awkwardly I almost burst out laughing.

"Dad- Edward is great and I don't need the safe sex for an awkward morning. Now, please leave so I can get dressed!"

"Ok. Good. Ok." He seemed at a loss for words and turned to exit my room.

_Glad that's over with...good fucking morning to me!_

**A/N: **Well that was fun, huh? I'm sure we've all been there!


	6. Ch6- Alice is Magic

**Chapter 6 - Alice is Magic**

**A/N: **Bella's turning eighteen, yay!

I was so excited that my birthday fell on a Saturday, sleeping in at last! I rolled over on my right side and looked at my alarm clock, 9:05. Plenty more time to lay here. I got snuggly in my covers again and had just closed my eyes when my door flew open. I jumped up to see Alice leading in the whole gang, cake in hand...sparkler candles and all! They barged in singing as I sat laughing on my bed. As I blew out the candles, I thought about wishing for more sleep, but decided to go with something better.

They cheered and I looked around to see the individual faces of who was there. Alice, Edward, Jasper, Angela, Leah, Seth, and Jake! Only Alice could have gotten them all together. She was magic like that. Maybe she paid them? Nah...I'm going with magic.

"Thank you guys!" I said as cheerful as I could for being awake all of five minutes.

Dad walked in with a look that said he was sorry for not being able to halt the parade.

_Ha...like he had a chance!_

We sat around for an hour chatting and having cake and cocoa-breakfast of champions!

After thanking them one more time, they began to trickle out. Alice told me bye and happy birthday again while thrusting a box with a giant bow on top into my arms. "Call me when you open it...you'll love it!" she winked, and ran out the door. One more reason why I loved her, she accepted the fact that I don't like opening gifts in front of people. It's just awkward!

I chatted with Jake a few minutes while Edward just sat next to me politely. I hated knowing how he must have felt with us being around each other, but I loved him for enduring it. He was a good guy and just wanted me happy, which I was.

As we stood to walk out, we talked about Alice and her great organizational skills until we reached the front door.

I thanked Jake for coming and told him I missed him. He shocked me when he said that he was sorry and saw how happy I was with Edward. He even apologized to Edward for 'being a douche bag'. That was the best birthday gift I could have asked for.

Jake left and I had a few private minutes with E. He showered my face with kisses and wished me a happy birthday. I thanked him and smiled ear to ear.

"Ok, well...I'll see you later baby girl. Remember, we have plans tomorrow" he said sweetly. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Before I knew it what started as soft, slow kisses was picking up pace and I was now pinned up against his Jeep. Edward pulled away with a chuckle. "All right, let's not give the neighbors a show, love" he said before gently placing my feet on the ground.

"Ok, I'll see you later then" I said before smiling and turning to go inside.

"Bye baby" he said while swatting my ass.

Once inside, I ran upstairs and threw myself on my bed with a sigh.

_Oh that boy...the things he does to me._

**A/N:** *Sigh* the feels of falling in love! Also Jake is back & on board with Bellward! That's exciting, right? (say right guise!)


	7. Ch7- Big Girl Bella

**Chapter 7 - Big Girl Bella**

My phone buzzed again in my pocket for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. I discretely checked the screen. It was a text from Alice that read, "Hurry Bella!" I rolled my eyes.

_It's not that easy, Al._

We had been at dinner for over an hour and she was getting impatient.

About ten minutes later, we were finally headed home and it took me the entire drive back to reply to all the texts I had received during dinner. We arrived home and I thanked dad with a hug and kiss on the cheek. I knew how important birthday dinners were to him, so I had to show my appreciation.

"Yeah kid, no problem. I love ya" he said.

With no time to waste, I quickly darted up the stairs. I was rummaging through my closet trying to decide what to wear when I remembered Al's gift. I turned to see it sitting across the room. I had an inkling that what I needed was inside. I opened it and smiled from ear to ear.

_Jackpot!_

Inside was the perfect black dress-short, sweetheart top, babydoll style. Below, a matching pair of black pumps. Alice knows me so well and I fucking love her for it! I shot her a quick text thanking her for the perfect gift. Her response was a self-assured "I knew you'd love it!" she said she would be here in five minutes.

She wasn't lying- she burst into my room exactly 5 minutes later, "I'm heeere!" she yelled.

Alice and I sat catching up on my day and dinner as she curled my thick ass, brunette hair into soft, sexy waves. Again, Alice is magic. It was almost nine o'clock when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said, unable to get up. Dad opened the door and told us that there were some 'gentlemen' downstairs.

I told him we would be right down and turned to Alice, "how do I look?" I asked while posing.

"Ummm...hot!" she replied loudly with a cat call. "But I have one final touch" she said while reaching down into her overly large purse.

"Al, more gifts?!" I asked, thinking she had outdone herself.

"Just one" she said with a smile, as she placed something on my head. "Every birthday princess needs a crown!"

**A/N: **Aw, what a good biffel Alice is, right?!


	8. Ch 8- New Hobbies

**Chapter 8 - New Hobbies**

**A/N: **Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Leave me love...or hate. Whichever!

"No Jasper! That's my final answer. It'll ruin our hair!" Alice shouted to Jasper, who was pouting like a five year old to her right in the passenger seat. He wanted to drive with the top down, but Alice was totally right-no way in hell was I about to let my hair get ruined.

I watched Al reach over and take his hand while blowing him a quick kiss. That was all it took; he was putty in her hands.

"Ya know, it's pretty shitty that we have to drive an hour and a half to go out...fucking small town living" Edward said, running his hand through his hair. He was clearly a bit annoyed.

"Oh calm you tits, we're almost there and it's Bella's birthday!" Alice scolded him through her rearview mirror.

"Yeah E, it's my birthday" I said in a pouty voice and my lip stuck out. He chuckled and mouthed "sorry" before he reached for my hand. I shot him a smile back because I hadn't meant to make him feel bad in the slightest. I was just being an attention whore because it was my birthday and I could.

_Yeah, I said it...sue me!_

"Hey E, you gonna spark up that blunt, or what?" Jasper asked while looking at Edward through the rearview.

"Definitely" E said, as he pulled it from behind his ear.

This didn't bother me in the slightest; it never had. I didn't know if it was the fact that everyone I knew did it, that it wasn't illegal everywhere, or just that I happened to be fond of it myself. Whatever the reason, pot...herb...weed or whatever you chose to call it was not on my "no-no" list.

I watched as Edward put the blunt on his lips and puffed in the magic substance. I had seen him do that many times before, but had never realized just how hot he looked doing it.

_Smokin' hot...literally. Have I been living under a rock?!_

E passed it to me, I hit it and licked my lips, "Mmmm, strawberry...my favorite!" I said. I passed it to Alice and then she to Jasper.

"Jas, it's puff, puff pass bro! Not puff, puff, puff..." he continued and we all burst into laughter.

The rest of the car ride was filled with giggling and loud singing. It always amazed me how Al could drive with insanity going on behind her, but she did.

We finally arrived at our destination and were next in line to enter.

_Thank God_

I handed my ID to the bouncer. He looked at it, then me and said "Happy birthday little lady" as he returned it to my hands.

"Thank you!" I said, with a giant goofy grin and a slight hop.

I was walking ahead of Edward, his hand on the small of my back guiding me through the bodies. His lips were suddenly at my ear, "Dammit Bella, must you attract the attention of males everywhere you go?" he jokingly asked.

I turned to face him. "Well, that just means that you have something they want" I said a little cocky, while looking up at him from under my lashes.

He smiled a genuine smile and pulled me closer to him. "That, I already know my love" he said, before giving me a quick, hard kiss.

We found a little open spot on the dance floor and claimed it. Mostly Jasper and Edward leaned against the wall while Alice and I danced on or around them.

_Boys have it so easy when it comes to club dancing-stand there while a girl rubs and shakes on you...real hard they have it._

We were mid wobble when I noticed Jake, Angela, and Seth heading our way. I was happy they were able to come out to join us.

"Hey Ang!" I shouted while simultaneously waving high above my head. She smiled, waved back, and ran over to me and gave me a warm hug. Even though I wasn't nearly as close to her as I was to Alice, I still really liked her. She was always happy, caring, and sweet.

"Happy birthday again, Bella!" she said, still embracing me.

"Thanks! I'm glad you guys made it out" I said, as I stepped back away from her.

"Bells!" Jake was grinning ear to ear and I couldn't have been happier that he was here. For a while, I didn't expect to spend anymore birthdays with him.

Jake swooped me up in a giant hug, lifting my feet off the ground and we both laughed. I couldn't help noticing the look on E's face though; not angry...but pained? I knew that even though he was trying his best to be cool with Jake for me, it still wasn't something he was completely comfortable with.

As soon as Jake put my feet back on the floor, Edward's hand linked with mine. I leaned to him and gave him a quick, reassuring peck. He really had nothing to worry about.

The seven of us danced in our little corner of the club like we owned it! We hardly even acknowledged anyone else in the building...it was just us.

After about two and a half hours of dancing, we were sweaty, tired, and my feet were screaming! We unanimously decided we were ready to hit the road for the long drive back. After saying our goodbyes, we headed out.

I was staying with Alice tonight, but shot dad a text to let him know we were headed home. I didn't doubt that he would send out a search party if he didn't hear from me.

Jasper drove on the way back. Alice agreed to let him since she still wasn't willing to budge on putting the top down. We were all quiet the ride back, just soft music played on the radio. I laid my head in Edward's lap and closed my eyes as he ran his hands through my hair. Suddenly, the music got a tad bit louder and I heard Jasper say "Great song" to nobody in particular. I listened for a moment; it was "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers. I noticed Edward singing along.

_And boy could he sing._

The last thing I remembered before dozing off, were the words to the chorus coming from Edwards lips as he sang them to me...

I felt myself being gently shook and heard soft words in my ear. "Bella, baby...wake up" I slowly opened my eyes to Edward's gorgeous face. I sat up slowly and realized we were in Alice's driveway.

"This is starting to become a new hobby for you, E, waking up your sleeping girlfriend" I said, remembering our last movie night.

Edward helped me out of the car and once we were face to face he smiled and said "I love my new hobby".

_Why is this boy so damn adorable, and how did I get him?!_

That night, I dreamt of being with Edward forever.

_What was happening to me?!_

**A/N: **Oh these little love birds! *sigh* Now I realize that there may be somewhere closer (or farther) than an hour and a half from Forks to have a good time, but I've never been, so that seemed appropriate enough. Sorry if I offended anyone who lives there! Not the intention at all.


	9. Ch9- Falling

**Chapter 9 - Falling**

**A/N: **Ok, so being that it's Thanksgiving week I thought you guys should get something else to be thankful for- so here it is.  
This is so far my favorite chapter...you'll see why! ;)

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. After slowly getting myself up, I saw it was dad. I told him I would be home soon, but had plans with Edward a little later. To my surprise, he was totally fine with that, telling me he had a fishing trip planned anyway.

_Of course he did._

I had brunch with Alice, seeing as it was already past 11AM already and we sat around gossiping about everything from our boys to events at school. We briefly discussed college and what our lives may be like by next year. The thought alone made me nervous. How would I get by in life with Alice right up the street? Without Edward around? I quickly stopped my racing brain by saying to myself that we hadn't heard back from anywhere yet, and we would deal with it when the time came.

_HOW would I deal with it was the question._

After saying my goodbyes to Al, I went home to get ready for my day with Edward. I really had no idea what my day would consist of, but I knew a shower was necessary no matter what it was!

I showered, dressed and was waiting as patiently as possible for E to arrive, he told me 2PM which was in ten minutes. I knew nothing however of his plans except that I should dress casually and bring a light jacket "just in case". I went with some straight leg jeans, a simple white v-neck tee, and my chucks.

_You say to dress casual and I'm not going to complain about it!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door...he was here! I quickly got up, gathered my things, and ran to answer. I opened the door with a giant smile on my face and thought I must have looked like a fool, but once I saw E's face, I noticed he had one to match. He was dressed in his usual attire; dark denim jeans that hung low on his hips and a hoodie.

_And hot damn, did he look good_

We got into his jeep and were off. "So, are you going to tell me where we're headed?" I asked with a grin.

"Nah, I think I'll let ya sweat it out" Edward replied.

_Of course he would, that little jerk...MY little jerk._

A few minutes later, I knew exactly what was in store when I saw a Ferris wheel rising above the trees...the fall carnival!

"How did you know I love the carnival, E?!" I squealed, beaming.

He chuckled lightly and replied, "Just because I'm new at being your boyfriend doesn't mean I'm new at being your friend, Bella."

He was right. Of course I had told them all of my love for spinning rides, funnel cakes, and pumpkins! It was easy to forget that even though this romance was new, that our friendship was not. Things were just a little different now.

We hopped out of the car and I grabbed Edward's hand, basically dragging him toward the entrance.

As we waited in line, Edward stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me and his chin on my shoulder. It was as if he just couldn't get close enough. I loved it because I felt the same.

"So, you're excited?" he asked.

"Duh" I replied, craning my neck left and back so I could see his face.

"Good" he said softly, before placing a kiss on my cheek.

Once inside, we hit up the Tilt-A-Whirl, The Scrambler, Wipe Out, Tornado, and The Himalaya. Those were my favorites.

_Yes, I'm aware they all spin._

"What's next B?" Edward asked.

"Funnel cake!" I replied.

"Ok, but we're getting a small one, we have dinner plans" he said, sounding all dad-like.

"Ooo, dinner too?!" I asked, trying to act surprised.

_Of course he would plan dinner._

Suddenly, he looked different and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, uhh...at my house...with my mom" Edward said with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

_Well shit...this really IS a surprise._

"Oh" I wasn't really sure what to say. In all the years we've been friends, he never even really spoke of his family.

"Unless you don't want to" he said, in a rush.

"No, no Edward, it's fine! I would love to meet your mom. I just wasn't expecting it, is all." I grabbed his hand, smiled, and continued. "It'll be great!" I was actually excited...he was letting me into his life, finally!

His face relaxed and broke into a smile, "Ok. Cool" he said.

I giggled out loud as I thought about how nervous he had been.

"What?" he asked with a smirk.

"So, um...meeting your mom, huh?" I said, my voice full of flirt.

"Yeah, well, you know um..."

I cut off his stumbling by bursting into laughter. He was a mess and it was adorable. "Don't hurt yourself E" I said through giggle fits. He began laughing too and looked at the ground shyly.

Our laughter slowed just as we approached the window to order. "One small funnel" he said to the woman behind the counter with a sexy grin, and you should have seen her face.

...

"Ok, you ready?" We were sitting in Edward's driveway, still in his jeep.

"Yep, let's go. I think it's time I meet my possible future mother-in-law" I said jokingly.

"Oh God" Edward mumbled to himself as he got out of the car.

_I loved doing that, flustering him._

We walked up to the door, hand in hand. Edward turned to me and smiled as he turned the handle to his front door.

"Edward, is that you?" I heard from another room.

"Yeah mom, it's me...and Bella" E called back.

"Ohh! I'll be right there honey. I can't wait to meet you Bella!"

Now it was my turn to be nervous. I could feel my cheeks warm with crimson.

"Blushing B?" Edward asked softly, with one side of his mouth lifting into a smile. He was clearly going to enjoy any uncomfortable moment I had.

"Shut it, E!" I said, playfully pushing his shoulder.

"Come on" he said, pulling me toward the couch. Before we could even sit, I heard quick steps approaching us.

The next thing I knew, I was being wrapped up in the warmest hug. I could tell instantly I was going to love E's mom.

"Hi Bella! It's so nice to meet the girl I've heard so much about!"

"Oh wow- E, what have you been telling her?" I said jokingly. We all laughed and the atmosphere felt so relaxed.

"Well, it's great to meet you too Ms. Cullen, and let me just say that dinner smells ah-maz-ing!"

"Oh please, call me Esme! Ms. Cullen makes me feel old" she chuckled.

"Ok, Esme. Got it" I said.

We had a fabulous dinner of homemade chicken pot pie. Ms. Cullen was a little miss Betty damn Crocker! After dinner, we sat around talking and getting to know each other. She was such a sweet woman and I could tell she loved Edward to the moon and back.

She told me lots of stories of E's childhood, many of which made me laugh and him blush.

_Ha! Who's blushing now, sucker?!_

I couldn't help but wonder why most of the stories only had a minor mention of Edward's dad, if at all. I hoped that one day E would be comfortable enough to open up about him to me.

"Well ma, I think we're gonna get going..."

"Oh no you don't! We haven't had dessert yet!" Esme cut him off. "I know it's a day late, but I have a birthday cake with Bella's name on it...literally" she smiled and got to her feet.

"Oh, that's what you were doing in the kitchen last night" Edward said as he came to realization.

"Oh man, Esme, you didn't have to do that!" I said. She had been a busy woman making all these delicious things for me? It was too much!

She came around the corner with a beautiful round cake iced in teal in hand and I was serenaded the infamous Happy Birthday song for the second time that weekend. Only this time, it was just E and his mom. It was so touching that it almost brought me to tears.

We had our cake and I thanked Esme for the millionth time that night before she announced she was leaving. She was seeing an 8:30 movie with a friend.

"Well this is a nice surprise" Edward said with a smirk, as his mother drove out of their driveway.

"Who knew your mom would give me such a great birthday gift! I said with a wink and a giggle that was quickly muffled by E's lips, crushing mine.

His tongue danced with mine as I felt his hands caress my body, one tangled in my hair as the other slid up my left thigh.

_Oh NOW we're getting somewhere._

I fell back into the couch, my head resting on the arm. Edward scooped me up and slid me onto his lap without even breaking our kiss. I could feel him hard beneath me and it was an instant turn on that made me moan out load, throwing my head back. Edward's lips moved to my throat and down my neck before his strong, yet gentle hands pulled my shirt above my head.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Edward and I had only had heated make out sessions, but I knew this was going to be more than that. I had envisioned moments like these with him and now they were becoming a reality.

"You're so beautiful, Bella" Edward said softly, kissing up my stomach.

I couldn't take it anymore; I needed skin on skin contact. I pushed him away from me enough to pull his shirt off. Once his head was visible again, our eyes met and I wondered if he could see the intensity in mine that I could see in his.

A fire blazed from my belly down to my lady parts.

_Yes, I said lady parts._

E discarded my bra to the floor and pulled me tight against him, my breasts against his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began pulling his body down on top of mine. The sound of panting was all that I could hear and it wasn't just coming from me.

I was beneath Edward and he was grinding his hips down into me. My only thought was to remove his jeans as quickly as possible. I reached for his belt and began unbuckling it. I heard him breathe in sharply through his teeth.

"Wait, wait, wait" he said, stilling my hands with his own and sitting up.

"What?" I said, through ragged breaths.

"We don't have to do this B, I can wait"

"Oh hell no, we're doing it" I said, with the slightest bit of humor in my tone.

"Ok. You're sure?" Edward asked, already unbuttoning my jeans.

"Shut up E!" I said. He was killing me! It wasn't like either of us hadn't done this before with different partners.

He kicked his jeans and boxers to the floor in a hurry and began shimmying off my jeans. I raised my hips to help. We both clearly wanted this as we weren't wasting any time. Our movements were quick, but passionate.

Next, I felt his mouth on my inner thigh, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses and nibbles. I could feel his warm, moist breath through my panties and then his teeth were pulling them off. A shiver ran up my spine and my whole body was briefly covered in goose bumps.

_Kid's got skills._

His hands moved to my breasts and I could feel his mouth moving down my stomach toward my groin, kisses and teeth. I couldn't take anymore. I didn't need or want any foreplay. I wanted him inside me.

I pushed him off me and began climbing on top of him. "Now Edward" I said with a husky voice. Those words were apparently all he needed because it took him all of two seconds to push me back down, spread my legs, and put himself at my entrance...then he stopped suddenly.

_Oh mother fucking what now?!_

"Shit!" He began feeling his pockets and I knew what he was searching for.

"We don't need it. I'm on the pill" I said forcefully, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Oh my God, yes" Edward mumbled quietly to himself before I felt his length slip inside me.

I moaned out loud, as did he. "Ugh...yes!" I shouted and tightened my legs around him.

"Bella, you feel so good" E said as he began thrusting in and out of me. A craving I hadn't realized I had was being satisfied. This wasn't like any other sex I had before; there was so much passion and a serious connection.

I almost blurted out three pretty important words which may or may not have been true. Thankfully, Edward stopped them from escaping with a rough kiss and a bite to my bottom lip.

The action made me moan and push my hips up to meet his, causing him to go deeper inside of me.

"Oooh my...yes!" Edward said with his eyes tightly shut.

His pace began to quicken and I had a blazing fire in my belly. Edward knew what he was doing, which I could not say for some other guys I had been with.

"Oooh...Oh...Oohh!" I said, gasping for air as I felt myself unraveling beneath him.

"Yeah Bella, let go baby" Edward said as he began pounding into me harder and faster.

The sudden change in pace sent me soaring, "Oh yes Edward!" I shouted as we both found our release together. I felt his warm cum spill inside me as our movements slowed and then came to a stop. Edward pulled out of me and sat up, slumping backward into the couch.

"Holy shit" I said as I remained lying down, trying to catch my breath.

I heard Edward chuckle. "You can say that again" he said through staggered breathing.

I sat up and moved to his lap, facing him, legs on each side of his torso. I took his face in my hands and kissed him slowly. Once we broke apart, he moved my sex hair away from my eyes and stared into them for a second.

"That was better than I ever imagined" he said smiling. "And it wasn't just sex Bella, I want you to know that. It was fucking perfect. I had been dreaming about that moment for a long time."

_Wow, all these deep confessions from the boy I used to know almost nothing about._

"You're right. It was perfect. I've never felt so connected to anyone before, E. It's great, yet scary at the same time" I confessed.

He smiled a smile that could melt hearts. "Well, falling tends to be scary" he said.

Yep, that's what we were doing...falling in love. I was glad he felt it too. We sat quiet for a moment before E spoke. "Alright, as much as I love this position we're in right now, mom won't be out too much longer and I need to get you home and get the smell of sex out of her living room" he laughed.

I rolled off his lap, but was still too relaxed to get up.

Edward stood and began gathering our clothes. He pulled my shirt over my head after I put on my bra, then he helped me balance as I put my wobbly legs into my jeans.

As he pulled up his jeans and buckled his belt, I couldn't help but grin. That hot body was mine and I was as happy as a fat kid at a buffet about it.

"Damn B, I'm wiped" he said, before pulling on his shirt.

"Oh, so no round two?" I asked with a smirk.

"Oh, don't tempt me baby" he said with a smoldering stare.

Edward walked to me and scooped me into his arms. "Let's go, beautiful" he said and carried me out toward his jeep.

"Such a prince charming" I teased, as he placed me on the ground beside the vehicle.

"Well, let's ride away into the night" E said smiling.

**A/N: **Whew! Was that worth the wait guys?! PLEASE don't forget to review, I need some love!


	10. Ch10-Thankful

**Chapter 10 - Thankful**

**A/N**: For those of you wondering about E's dad, this one's for you!

"Really, it's fine" I said to dad through my phone. He called to give the unfortunate news that he would have to work tomorrow-Thanksgiving.

"Bells, I feel terrible. I'm sorry" he said back.

"No worries dad, honest! I'll talk to you later though. Love you."

"Ok, love ya too Bells" he said before I hung up

"What was that all about?" E asked. He was laying behind me on my bed, head propped up on his arm.

_Yes, we were taking full advantage of dad being gone._

"Dad has to work tomorrow, something came up at the station" I replied with a sigh.

"Aw, that's too bad. Guess you'll just have to spend the day with me and my mom" he said while mindlessly caressing my leg.

I looked down at his face, it was beaming. "Really?" I asked, smiling. "Ok, I can do that" I said as I yawned and laid down beside him. Fighting store crowds all day had me wiped out. Not the best day for Christmas decoration shopping.

"Great. I'm going to get going, love. I'll see ya tomorrow" he said as he stood.

"Let me walk you out" I said, starting to get up.

Edward's hand stilled me. "No need. Get some sleep baby" he said, leaning over and kissing me goodbye.

"Bye baby. I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I squeezed his hand and then let it go as he walked toward the door. I hated that he had to leave.

He smiled and closed my bedroom door as he walked out. It only took me minutes to pass out.

...

I opened my eyes and rolled over to see the alarm clock-10:15. Guess it was time to get up and face the day.

After showering and dressing in a casual knee-length dress and light sweater, I made calls to both dad and mom, wishing them a happy Thanksgiving. Of course, mom had me on the phone longer than I anticipated, but that's what I get for telling her I was spending the holiday with E and his mom. She had lots of questions about our relationship.

When I was finally able to pry the phone away from my ear, I headed downstairs and grabbed my keys to head to the store. No way was I going to show up empty-handed! I decided I was going to make a dessert, so I went with a no-bake cheesecake; simple and delicious.

I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when I heard my phone alert me that I had a text. When I checked, I realized I actually had several. Alice, Jas, and Jake had all wished me a happy Thanksgiving, so I wished them all one back. E texted that he was on his way to pick me up. Dinner wasn't until 5:30, but spending an extra two and a half hours with them would be nice. 

The day had been great! Edward and I helped Esme make some of the dishes and dinner was delicious. I was so stuffed I could barely move. How I was going to make room for dessert was beyond me.

"B, you wanna go walk off dinner to make room for dessert?" Edward asked, getting to his feet.

"Sure!" I smiled and got up to join him.

"We'll be back, Ma!" E called out as he took my hand.

We were walking through the grass, heading to the back of E's house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"There's a trail back here I used to walk as a kid. I like to visit it sometimes."

"Oooo...what are we doing once we get back there?" I asked promiscuously.

Edward laughed and said, "Bella, don't give me any ideas! I just want to talk to you."

_Talk to me?! Uh-oh._

We stopped walking and I saw an old worn bench in front of us. Edward sat and pulled me down beside him.

"Ok...I've never really talked to anyone about this before, but I want you to know." He seemed nervous.

"What is it?" I asked, preparing myself for the worst.

"I'm sure you have questions about my dad. I want to try to answer them."

He told me how his parents split while he was a baby and that his mom took him and left. Apparently Edward's dad was an addict. He used many different drugs and it was only getting worse, despite all of his promises to Esme that it would get better. He was in and out of Edward's life. When he chose to be a dad over the drugs it was good, but that wasn't always the case. When E was seven, his father was arrested for selling heroine. With all the charges, he was sentenced to fifteen years in jail. Edward hasn't seen him since then, and didn't really ever plan to again.

Things were making sense now...why E was so secretive about his life and why he was able to realize he needed to ditch the lifestyle he had been headed towards. I couldn't even imagine a young boy feeling as if his father chose drugs over him.

_Poor Edward._

"So, that's all. I just didn't want to keep you in the dark about it. I want you to know everything...no secrets."

"Thank you for telling me. I've been waiting for you to open up to me. You can tell me anything, E. I won't ever feel differently about you" I said. I placed my palm on his cheek and ran my thumb over his picture perfect lips. They formed into a smile and he said, "I know". He kissed my palm and continued, "and I'm thankful for it. Now, let's get back. I'm ready to try that cheesecake!"


	11. Ch11- No Matter What

**Chapter 11 - No Matter What**

**A/N: **Still no reviews guys?! Come on, I'm going crazy here! Please?

"Alright, everybody's meeting at Alice's at six o'clock. Don't be late, Jake!"

"Yeah, yeah. See ya in a bit Bells" he said.

I hung up the phone and headed to my closet to pick out my evening attire. It was winter break and the whole crew was getting together for the winter festival. Ice skating, Christmas lights galore, and cocoa...what else could you ask for?

I pulled out my scarf, beanie hat, and gloves; I would definitely be needing them tonight since temperatures were in the 40's.

I heard two taps on my door and spun around to see Edward. My face lit up and I ran over to him. "Hey babe" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey" he replied, kissing my forehead. "You almost ready?"

"Yep. Got all my items to keep me warm" I said, holding them up.

"I'll keep you warm babe" he said with a crooked smile.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"Yepp. You may even sweat." He pulled my hair to one side and began kissing my neck.

"Dammit E! Don't start something we can't finish" I scolded.

"Charlie's gone" he said, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"What? You sure?"

"Mmm-hmm" he hummed, lips otherwise occupied.

There was no time to waste. We stumbled backwards, stepping out of our shoes simultaneously and pulling at each other's clothes. We fell onto my bed. "We've...got...to be...quick" I said between kisses.

Edward stood back up and pulled off his shirt. I was undoing his jeans as he undid mine. I shimmied out of them and that was all I had time to remove. Edward grabbed my legs and pulled me to the edge of the bed, pulled my panties to one side and entered me before I was even expecting it.

"Ohmygod!" I yelled, my hands grabbing at the sheets below me. He was really taking me seriously about being quick; his pace showed it...fast and hard. My thighs were squeezing his hips so tight, I thought it may have hurt, but he showed no signs.

"Yeah baby...uhh" Edward grunted through his teeth.

Even though the position itself felt fine, I hated not being able to touch or grab at him. "Stop...stop" I rushed out the words.

"What's wrong?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Nothing. Lift me...I want to touch you" I said quickly, grabbing at the air.

Edward quickly scooped me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my arms tight around his neck. His strong arms moved me up and down on himself and I bit down onto his shoulder without thought.

"Ummph!" I heard from him before he slammed us down on the bed. I pushed him so that he was on his back and I was straddling him. His hands grabbed at my ass, his nails digging in.

A string of moans came from my mouth as I found my release; Edward followed. We laid together for a moment; our bodies recovering from all the excitement.

"That quick enough for ya baby?" he asked while I rolled off of him and got to my feet.

"Yeah, but now we've really got to hurry. Move it Cullen!" I called over my shoulder, making him laugh.

...

We pulled up to Alice's house, of course the last ones to arrive.

"Damn Bella, you told me not to be late and who's the last to get here? You!" Jake hollered as we walked through the door. He was joking, but he had a point.

"Sorry. Something came up" I said, trying to keep our little secret safe.

Alice eyed me and Edward and said, "Mmm-hmm, I know all about 'things coming up'."

_Dammit...she always knew when I was lying!_

I told her to shut up with my eyes. We could discuss it later, but I really didn't want it being done in front of Jake and Jasper.

Thankfully, the subject was changed quickly by Jasper. "All right, let's go!" he said as he clapped his hands together. He was clearly pretty pumped about this evenings activities.

We all loaded up- one big happy group! As I looked around I realized I really had some great people in my life.

"Christmas music!" Alice yelled to Jasper. She was crazy around the holidays. Everything had to relate to them.

"Ok...chill woman" Jas said, changing the station. How he put up with her sometimes was beyond me, but I loved him for it. A second later, the entire car was singing Frosty the Snowman at the top of our lungs. I could tell it was going to be a great night.

...

We had been at the festival for an hour and the crew wanted to head out to the tree lighting ceremony. Edward and I decided we would skip it and go for cocoa instead. We walked hand in hand toward the vender and once we had our warm treat, we sat down on a bench to enjoy it.

"Mmm, this is my favorite cocoa" I said, sipping my first sip of the year.

"Yeah, it's the best" E agreed. We sat people watching and I snuggled into his side trying to stay as warm as possible.

"Cold, baby?" E asked, looking down at me.

"A little" I said, before my teeth chattered and gave me away. "Ok, alot" I giggled.

Edward hugged me closer to himself and rubbed his hands up and down my body to create warmth. "Better?" he asked sweetly.

I smiled up at him, "Much".

"Good" he said, and kissed the top of my nose. "Can't have my girl freezing on me."

_His girl. Yepp, I most definitely was his girl._

"So I wanted to talk to you" Edward said, while looking out at the activity going on around us.

"What's up?" I asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Well, I know we haven't really discussed next year, schools and all." His eyes finally met mine, and I could see they were worried.

"Yeah, I was just kinda waiting until my letters came in" I said back, setting my empty cup down.

"Well, I only applied to U. Dub. I'm trying to stay close for mom and they've got a great psychology program, so...yeah. I just wanted you to know."

I could tell he was nervous about what I would say back...hell, I was nervous. He set his cup down too and kept his eyes on it for a second, not wanting to meet mine.

"Ok. Well, I've applied to a few. I'm hoping for NYU...or I was. Now I don't know what I want. I mean, I applied before we were-"

Edward cut off my rambling, "Bella, it's ok!" I looked at him, not sure what to say. "It's ok. Whatever happens, we'll make it work" he said, moving his hand to my face and stroking my cheek. "I don't care if you move to Alaska, my feelings aren't changing for you and we'll figure it out."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, taking in his words.

"I love you Bella" he said.

The words rang in my ears and my eyes shot open.

_Oh my God...he said he loves me!_

A thousand butterflies suddenly took flight inside my stomach, and my heart felt like it grew wings and would fly right out of me. All I could do was look at him and smile. I put my palm on his cheek. "I love you too" I said back. It was true. I really did. I loved this boy so damn much it almost hurt. A smile took over his face and he leaned down to kiss me-one, two, three soft and slow open mouthed kisses that teased me before his tongue began to caress mine.

Our kiss broke, but our connection did not. Our foreheads were touching and E's hands were on either side of my face. He smiled and closed his eyes briefly. When he reopened them, they met mine. "Good. It's settled then. No matter what, we'll make it work."

I gave a slight nod to agree. "No matter what" I said softly.

**A/N:** Awww, aren't they just the cutest?! Finally, they said the "L" word! Eeek! :)


	12. Ch12- Better Than That

**Chapter 12 - Better Than That**

**A/N: **Fasten your seatbelts, turbulence ahead! ;)

It was the Saturday night before we had to head back to the hell we called school. It also happened to be Edward's birthday, which meant we were having one big shin-dig tonight!

It had been a great winter break. I spent lots of time with E and our friends, which was all I really wanted. Christmas was perfect. Mom came into town and surprised me. It was nice having a little family time; I had missed it. Mom meeting Edward was a bit nerve-racking, but it turned out ok. She liked him, I could tell.

New Year's Eve was a bit low-key for me this year. Edward and I decided we wanted to spend it alone. We stayed at my house, ordered Chinese food, and did some fireworks together. At midnight, we watched the ball drop on TV and shared our first New Year's kiss. Even though that wasn't the New Year's I was used to, I really enjoyed it.

"Alice, you're sure it's cool with your parents?" Even though they told us they had no problem with us throwing the party at their place, I still felt bad. There was no way they knew all the details.

"Bella, stop! It's fine. I've got all the firewood stacked and ready to go for the bon fire, Jasper is taking care of the keg, and Jake and Emilee covered jello shots and snacks. Just get the asses of yourself and E here at 9 o'clock!"

"Yes ma'am" I replied sarcastically. She could be so bossy sometimes!

After hanging up with her, I shot a quick text to Jas and Jake, thanking them for their help. I thought it was pretty sweet of Emilee to help out, even though she was so new the crew. Jake met her the night we went to the winter festival and they have been kind of attached at the hip since. She was a sweet girl and we all welcomed her into our elite group.

_Yes, I consider our group that important._

I had four hours before we had to be at Alice's. Edward was meeting me at my place at 7:30 so we could have dinner together. I was so excited! I was making him dinner myself - Chicken Marsala. It was a recipe from my late grandmother that everyone always enjoyed and I was happy to share it with E.

After showering and getting myself ready, I went to work in the kitchen. As I was cooking, I couldn't help but think how upset dad would be for missing this meal. I decided I would set him a plate aside for when he got off work.

_Such a good daughter, I am._

I had just set the table when I heard the door. I knew it was Edward, so I ran to answer.

"Hey" I said, after quickly swinging open the door.

"Hey" E replied back with a smile that made me want to pounce on him right then and there.

"Smells delicious" he said, walking through the door.

"Well that's because it is" I said, before leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips. "Happy birthday" I said, still against his lips.

"Thank you" he said shyly.

We sat and enjoyed our meal; it turned out perfectly! I noticed during dinner though, that Edward was being rather quiet.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked timidly, loading the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

Edward snapped his head toward me as if I caught him off guard. "Me? No. No, everything's fine" he said with raised eyebrows.

I closed the dishwasher and spun around to face him. "Ok" I said with a smile as I made my way toward him. "If there was something, you know you could tell me" I said, placing my hand on his chest.

"Yeah, I know" he replied with a smile that seemed a bit forced.

I didn't want to press; plus, maybe I was reading into nothing, so I let it drop.

"Ok. Well, we've got to be at Al's place in thirty minutes, so I'm going to change really quick."

"Ok. Better hurry...don't want to upset her" E said with a chuckle.

**...**

"Hey guys!" Alice called as she ran towards us.

"Hey Alice. Who are all these people?" I asked gesturing to the large amount of people scattered throughout her backyard.

"Oh, you know...I dunno!" she said with a laugh. The entire class must have been there, which was not what I was expecting at all.

_The more the merrier, I guess._

"Ok, well...E, go mingle! It's your night. Enjoy it!" I said smiling and shooing him away. As much as I loved our time together, I felt like he was neglecting his other friends. Just because they weren't as close as the rest of us didn't mean they were non-existent.

We were about two hours into the night and everything was going well, everyone was happy. Jasper was even running around documenting everything with his camera. I was sitting around the bon fire with a few others mingling as we passed around a blunt. I could tell by the skunk smell in the air that we weren't the only ones indulging in the "greenery" tonight.

"This is like a fuckin' indian pow wow" I heard to my left. Everyone laughed at the hippie looking guy that I didn't recognize. "I mean come on, sitting in a circle around a fire smokin' herb? Who wants to rain dance?" he said as he got to his feet and began dancing horrendously. Of course everyone laughed hysterically. Just then Jessica, a girl I wasn't particularly fond of, jumped up yelling "time for s'mores!" and everyone thought that was a brilliant idea, including myself.

_Bitch finally said something I agreed with_

As I sat helping Ange make her s'more Mike Newton came and sat down next to us. I wouldn't really consider Mike a "friend". We've known each other for years and had a friendship as kids, but that had long dissolved. He was really just a boy I knew now. He was always around at school and we exchanged hellos occasionally.

"Hey ladies" he said, "Great turn out tonight."

"Yeah. Way more than I expected, but that's ok" I replied.

Just then, I heard Angela's name being called around the lawn. She jumped up to head to the caller, leaving me to sit with Mike. It was awkwardly quiet for a moment. "So, what are your plans for school? Did you apply to NYU like you always said you would?" he asked.

The thought that he remembered made me laugh out loud. "I did actually. We'll see, I suppose" I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do fine. You've always done well in school. Hell, I remember you getting honor roll every damn report card!" Mike said, chuckling and throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, I'm trying not to get my hopes up!" I replied loudly and laughed.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up, I saw E's face glaring down at Mike. He looked so angry and I couldn't figure out why. I realized I had seen his face like that before, when he was fighting with Jake.

"What the hell, E?" I said as I got up and turned to face him.

He ignored my words completely and actually gently pushed me to the side.

"What's up bro?" Mike asked him.

"What's up?! Don't fucking play dumb, Newton!" Edward yelled.

I looked around with wide eyes to see a few people gathering around us.

_Oh no...was this really happening right fucking now?!_

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Mike yelled. "What? Afraid I'm gonna steal your girl?" he asked, gesturing toward me.

I saw fire in E's eyes and tried to reach out to him. "Edward, let's go" I said so only he could hear me.

"She is a pretty hot piece of ass, I must say" Mike antagonized.

_Oh fuck._

That was it. There was no going back now. I watched as Edward lunged forward and tackled Mike to the ground.

"Edward, stop!" I yelled, not sure what else to do. My shouts made no difference as I watched Edward's fist hit Mike's face once, twice, three times before Jasper and Jake came to my rescue by pulling the boys apart.

I hadn't realized I had my hands to my mouth and tears streaming down my face, until small hands were wiping them away...Alice.

"Ok, let's go inside Bella. It's ok" she said, trying to calm me down.

As we began walking toward the house, I heard Jake call out that the party was over, and people began to scatter around us.

_Well...that went well._

Once inside, I sat on the couch with Alice. "What the hell happened?" she asked. I didn't really have an answer for her. I knew that Mike's inappropriate comment had been the final straw, but I had no clue why Edward had been so upset to begin with.

"I don't know" I replied, shaking my head.

"So fucking weird" Alice said mainly to herself.

I heard the back door open and turned to see Jake and Emilee.

"Where's Edward? And Jasper? Oh my God... how's Mike!?" I asked with panic in my voice. Not that I cared about him really, but I didn't want E to get into trouble if he needed medical attention.

"Mike will be fine, he's just a little busted up...ok more than a little. But he'll be fine" Jake said with a smirk.

_Hmmm...he's not too fond of him either I see_

"E took off...Jas is looking for him" Jake said more seriously.

I felt Alice tense up beside me, and I hated it. I didn't want to drag my friends into whatever this mess was.

"We're gonna head out. Let me know if you guys need anything" Jake said.

"Thanks Jake" I said to him before they walked out the door. I really was appreciative of his help, who knows what would have happened if he wasn't there?

_Mr. Macho Man_

Alice and I sat up waiting for their return. Alice, bless her heart, tried hard to lift my spirits with better stories from the night.

I heard her phone chime alerting her she had a text message. She leaned forward to check it. "Jasper's on his way back. Edward's home. He talked to him, but he wouldn't come back."

"Why?" I asked, brow furrowed with confusion.

"Not sure. We can see what Jas knows when he gets here."

I let out a sigh and slumped further into the couch. A few minutes later, Jasper walked through the door looking drained. He walked over and plopped down beside Alice.

Alice and I stared at him, waiting for answers to spill out of his mouth.

"I don't know all the details" he started. "All I know is he thinks there's something up with you and Mike" he said, looking at me.

"What?!" Alice and I said in unison.

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled.

"I know. I tried to tell him Bella" Jasper said while his arms flew in the air and dropped as if he had been defeated.

I had no idea what gave him that idea, but I had tolerated enough bullshit for one night.

"I'm going to bed" I said before getting up and storming into the guest room that was pretty much my own.

I laid down and before letting sleep take me somewhere better, I shot E a text.

**B**: Your actions tonight were unnecessary and scary. I'm not sure what you're thinking, but there is nothing going on with me anyone else. Honestly, the thought offends me. I thought you knew me better than that E. Happy fuckin' birthday.

No response. What the fuck ever. I closed my eyes and left the bullshit behind.

**A/N: **What the fuck E?! Is bad boy Edward coming back? Did he really ever leave?...Hmmm.


	13. Ch13- Fight For What You Love

**Chapter 13 - Fight For What You Love**

**A/N: **So I should have done this a looong time ago…but I just wanted to thank Beanie8542 for all her pre-reading & editing! :)

The bell rang as I slammed my locker shut. Great, now I was late to class. Everything seemed to suck since Saturday. I hadn't talked to Edward at all on Sunday or today so far.

As much as I worried about him, I was also pissed to all hell. I deserved an answer for his behavior and I still didn't have one. I let out a sigh and began hurrying down the hall toward Bio.

"Bella" I heard called from behind me. I turned to see Edward a few feet away. I stared at him as the battle inside me took place. It was intense. Go talk to him, or turn around and tell him to fuck off?

"Listen B, I'm sorry" he said, taking a step toward me.

"Sorry for what Edward? For acting like an asshole?! Sorry for scaring me?! Sorry for taking off an ignoring me?! Huh?" I was glad the halls were empty because I would have SO been causing a scene.

"All of it! Everything!" The words rushed out of E's mouth. He looked down at the ground and then to my face. "Look, it was stupid. I was stupid and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just...can we go somewhere and talk Bella?" he asked.

I didn't normally skip class, but I was desperate for answers. "Fine. You've got a lot of explaining to do" I said.

"That's fine. You deserve some answers."

_Damn right I did!_

We walked silently to the parking lot and got into his car. I slammed my door shut and stared out the window, waiting to hear his explanation.

"Ok, so I'll tell you my reasoning. It doesn't make what I did right and I know that, but maybe you'll understand better."

"Go on" I said, still not looking at him.

"So, for starters, Mike and I don't have a great history. He thinks I stole Tanya from him ages ago, which I couldn't give a fuck less about, but he was also my supplier."

I nodded to show I understood, so he continued. "So he wasn't thrilled when he lost my business. Even THAT I don't give a fuck about!" He paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "So, I started hearing rumors Saturday about him. People were talking about him and some poor guys girl fooling around. At first, I felt bad for whoever this guy was. Then I started thinking that this would have been great payback from him and I started getting paranoid. When I saw him talking to you at the party, I lost it. I had this whole scenario in my head and was so pissed at both of you. It took me a few hours to realize you wouldn't have done that to me...to us."

I looked over at him. "You're right. I wouldn't do that and it shouldn't have escalated to that. I've never once given you a reason to not trust me Edward. I thought you were doing so well with opening up to me and I thought our bond was strong enough to withstand bullshit like this. Now I'm not sure how to feel."

Edward's face fell and it killed me to see him that way, but I had to be honest. "Bella, I know. I'm sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am!" Edward was clearly panicking now. His hand went to his hair and he started pulling on it.

"I know you're sorry. You've said it multiple times. I forgive you! I just...I just need to think about all this." I said looking down at my lap. I had now heard his story, but I needed to really think about it and his behavior.

"Bella, please" Edward said softly, grabbing my hand. "I can't lose you. I love you." I looked at his face and it made my heart ache.

"Edward" I said softly, "I love you too, and I'll always be here for you, but..." I pulled my hand from his, "maybe this is all just too much right now."

"What?! No! It's not. Don't let this one incident ruin everything Bella, that's bullshit!" he yelled, hitting the steering wheel.

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not. I don't know! I'm just asking for time to process it all."

"Ok...ok. Just please think of how happy we were Bella. Don't forget where we started and where we were headed."

I opened my door, turned to him and closed the door behind me. As I walked away from him, I felt my heart squeeze in my chest. I looked over my shoulder and saw E was still sitting there with his head in his hands. I so badly wanted to run back to him and wrap my arms around him and tell him I wasn't going anywhere. I was 80% sure that's where this would go in the end, but I owed it to myself to seriously think about it. I needed to be 100% sure it was the right choice.

**…**

All day at school, my mind had been preoccupied with the conversation I had with E. I was a useless student. I was finally at home where I could lay down and think about everything without trying to focus on something else. After spending the entire evening alone with my thoughts, I realized I didn't want to give up on us. I loved this boy and wasn't ready to pretend that I didn't. This jealously, trust thing was just something else we would work through.

I grabbed my phone and called Edward. He answered on the first ring. "Come over" I said as a demand, not a question.

"Be there in a few" I heard before I hung up.

Edward arrived a few minutes later and I was waiting on the porch steps for him.

"Hey" he said, sitting beside me.

"Hey" I said back.

"Bell-" he began before I cut him off.

"No. It's my turn to talk" I said, putting my finger to his lips. He nodded in understanding.

"I want to reiterate how uncalled for your behavior was. That can't happen again Edward. What would happen if you got into legal trouble? You really think my dad would let me keep seeing you?" I paused, but not actually long enough for him to answer, " Hell no is the answer! And you need to talk to me if something is bothering you. You need to trust me."

"I do! With my life baby!" he cut into my speech.

"Well then act like it! Show me. On that note, I don't want to give up on us. I love you and believe you fight for what you love. So, we'll fight. Sometimes with each other and sometimes together"

E looked to me and I shot him a slight smile. His face lit up and he wrapped me in a tight hug. "Thank God! I promise I'll never do anything like that again Bella. I'm not that person."

"I know you're not" I said in his ear.

"So, we're good?" he asked as his arms fell loosely to my hips.

"Yeah, we're good" I said smiling. "I love you even when you're a naughty boy." We both laughed and stood.

"Naughty boy, huh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Mmmhmm, Sometimes I even prefer a naughty boy" I teased. "BUT, today you're in time out!" I continued playfully smacking his ass as he walked past me.

**...**

We spent the rest of the evening cuddled together in my bed, just holding each other as if it had been too long since we'd shared an embrace.

I was lying on E's chest with his arm around me, when I realized the time. "Dad will be home soon. You have to go" I said, half asleep. It was almost 2AM and I was exhausted.

"I wish I could stay here with you. I wish you could fall asleep and wake up in my arms every day" E said, stroking my hair.

"I do too. Maybe one day...not today."

"I know" E said with a frustrated sigh. He slid me onto the bed from his chest and leaned over to kiss my head. "Goodnight baby girl" he whispered in my ear before standing.

"Goodnight" I replied without opening my eyes. "I love you, E."

"I love you" he replied, and I could hear his smile.

**A/N**: Yeah, I know it was a quick make up, but I couldn't keep them apart for too long guys! :)


	14. Ch14-Promise

**Chapter 14 - Promise**

**A/N: **Just a little something before the holidays. Merry Christmas guys! :)

The first month back from winter break had flown by and we were already two weeks into February. The speed at which the school year was passing was a love/hate situation. It was nice to be closer to summer, but I knew that things would soon get tough with the real life decisions we would have to make. The thought of it made me nauseous.

This weekend, I wasn't going to think about that though. It was Valentine's Day and I was spending it with somebody whom I was irrevocably in love with. Things were better since the bit of turbulence we had encountered in our relationship. In fact, they were better than ever. Edward really made an effort to communicate his feelings and trust in us over all else. I could physically feel our bond strengthening every day, even when I thought it couldn't possibly get stronger.

The best thing about this weekend was the fact that dad had planned a fishing trip...all weekend long. I was going to be getting lots of alone time with Edward, and he was even staying with me on Saturday night, which I was thrilled about.

I heard Sweater Weather playing from across my room; that was Edwards ring tone. I hurried to my side table to answer.

"Hey" I said, plopping on my bed.

"Hey. So, can you be ready in an hour?"

_An hour?! Not likely._

"Umm...probably not. I've got to get some homework done before you invade my weekend" I said laughing.

I heard Edward sigh. "Ok, how about by 8?"

That gave me four hours. That should be doable. I told him that was fine and hung up telling him I would call back once my assignment was done.

I had no clue what I was supposed to be getting ready for, because he was once again being sneaky. He loved surprising me all the time and I didn't hate it either.

I finished my work and checked the time-5:15PM.

_Nice work Bella!_

I called E to get more details for the night, but I didn't get much out of him. All he told me was to dress warm and nothing fancy. I showered, had dinner with dad before he hit the road, and then went to dress and prepare for the night. I pulled out my black jeans and a casual white top, my black leather jacket, and my cozy black suede boots. Then I grabbed a grey scarf and beanie, just in case. As I threw on some lip gloss, I heard a very loud engine that sounded close by. I looked out my window and saw a motorcycle in my driveway.

_What the hell?_

I rushed downstairs and opened my front door to find E standing there, helmet in hand.

"Uh...I'm confused" I said with wide eyes and a cocked head.

Edward laughed and said, "It's not mine obviously. It's my cousin Ben's."

"Oook...and why do you have it?" I asked, still confused.

"I borrowed it for the night. Thought we could go for a ride."

"You know what you're doing on that thing?!" I asked nervously, pointing toward the bike. Motorcycles make me nervous. I mean, there's no barrier of protection!

"Bella, trust me" he said, handing me a helmet.

I took it from him hesitantly and he smiled. "It'll be fine B" he said as he took my hand and lead me down the driveway.

I looked at the big, scary machine in front of me, then to E, then back to the bike.

Edward laughed beside me and got on. "Just get on and hold onto me Bella. You'll be fine. I wouldn't put you in danger."

I sighed and slowly got on behind him and wrapped my arms tight around his waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not too fast" was my response, because "yeah" really wasn't the right answer.

The next thing I know, we were off. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my grip on E couldn't have gotten any tighter. A few minutes later, we were driving down a back road that was surrounded by trees on each side. It was almost as if they curved above us forming a tunnel. It was beautiful. I loosened my grip a bit...a very tiny bit. I knew deep down that Edward wouldn't have asked me to ride with him if he wasn't completely confident we would be safe, but it was still scary. I had to trust in him now and try to enjoy this.

As the chilly night air whipped around us, I felt myself start to relax and a smile spread across my face. Not only was this enjoyable, but I had faced a fear and won. It felt great.

Edward made a left turn off the road onto what seemed to be a trail of some sort. We stopped and as I looked around, I could see we were in a clearing and I could faintly hear running water. Edward got off the bike and helped me off.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Just a little spot I used to come to with my mom when I was a kid" he said, leading the way.

We stopped and I saw a blanket spread out in the grass next to a little stream. There was a lantern lighting the area, and a basket next to the blanket.

"I used to have picnics with my mom here. I thought we could have one too" he said as we sat down.

He opened the basket and pulled out a thermos and two mugs. "Cocoa?" I asked, as he poured me a steaming cup.

"It's not as good as the cocoa at the winter festival, but it'll do" he said with an adorable smile. "I was going to do dinner, but since we pushed this event later, I went with cocoa and..." He pulled a box out of the basket. "Cookies!" he said, shaking the box.

"Mmmm!" I said, with enthusiasm. I certainly couldn't pass up on homemade cookies. Clearly Esme's doing.

As we sat enjoying our sweets, I looked to E and smiled shyly. "Thanks for this. It's really sweet" I said.

Edward leaned close and said, "You're really sweet" before gently kissing me. We sat, our foreheads leaning against one another. At that moment, I felt so blessed. I had greatness in all aspects of my life.

"I love you" I said, without moving.

"And I love you" he replied.

About 30 minutes later, I couldn't take the cold anymore and we were headed home. The ride back was peaceful. I snuggled against E and would occasionally watch the stars above me whiz by.

We pulled up to my house and hurried inside to thaw.

"So cold!" I said, wrapping myself in the quilt on the couch.

"Yeah, it's still pretty chilly out there" he said, sitting beside me.

I threw the blanket toward him so he could get under it too.

_Sharing is caring._

I snuggled next to him, my head on his chest. "So, you sure you're going to be ok here alone tonight? I'm sure I could call mom and stay" Edward said, caressing my hair.

"I'll be ok. I don't want you leaving your poor mom alone all weekend."

"You're sure?"

"Yepp. Maybe you could just stay till I fall asleep?"

"I think I can do that" he said with a smile.

**…**

I woke and looked around, realizing I was still on my couch where I fell asleep. It was 3 o'clock in the morning! I wasn't sure when E left, but there was a note from him on the coffee table.

_I have never seen anything as beautiful as your sleeping face. I want to see that image everyday...and eventually, I will. I promise._

_Love, E_

**…**

It was Saturday night and Edward and I had spent most of the day together doing nothing at all. Yeah, it was Valentine's Day, but I didn't need a dinner out or any of that other typical crap. I just wanted to have alone time with E...which I had. Most of our day was spent in my bed wrapped up in sheets. When we weren't indulging in each other sexually, we were snuggling. It was such a great day!

"Hungry?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, always" he said, rolling on top of me.

I couldn't help but laugh. "No E, like for actual food. Not your sex appetite. We know that's healthy!"

He chuckled in response. "Oh yeah, I guess I could eat"

We hopped out of bed and E threw on his boxers while I stole his shirt. We headed downstairs and once we were in the kitchen, we stood looking into the pantry for something that wouldn't be too time consuming.

"Hmmm...I don't know what to cook" I said, mostly to myself.

I felt his arms wrap around me from behind and he lowered his chin to my shoulder. I could feel his breath on my collarbone and it gave me goosebumps. No matter how much contact my body had with him, it still reacted the same way.

"E, how am I supposed to try to make dinner with you doing that?" I asked as I rolled my head back and to the right.

"So don't" he said and started kissing my neck and shoulder. I turned to face him and our lips connected. I could feel his hands sliding up my body beneath his shirt and he then began caressing my breasts. I threw my head back and let out a soft moan. He spun us around quickly so I was up against the counter and his hips were as close as they could get. I knew this wasn't going to be the slow, passionate love making we had been doing all day; this was going to be straight up fucking.

_Just for the record, I am completely fine with either...or both._

He lifted me onto the counter and pushed my legs apart. I wrapped them around his hips as I yanked his boxers down, he stepped out of them without looking. I felt him yank my panties hard and heard them rip. For some reason, that turned me on even more than I already was. I looked into E's eyes, letting him know I was ready for him.

He slammed into me and I shouted out in pleasure and a little bit in pain. I leaned backwards and his hands palmed my breasts furiously. Each squeeze brought me closer and closer to the edge. Edward began to thrust inside me deeper, and I sat up and leaned forward to place my hands on his shoulders. I could feel my nails digging into them, but he didn't seem to care.

Edward continued to pound into me and I felt myself begin to unravel for the fifth time today. I slumped forward, my arms falling around his neck. Just then, he lifted me and slammed my back against the wall so I was pinned between it and his body. It was hot as hell!

"Oh my God!" I screamed out loudly.

"Yeah Bella...cum for me baby" he said through clenched teeth.

That did it for me. I let go and soon felt E's warmth shoot inside me. We slowed and my legs dropped to the floor. I could feel Edwards release begin to run down my thigh and it should have grossed me out, but it didn't.

"Here baby" E said, handing me his shirt which had been discarded at some point. "Sorry about your panties" he said smiling.

"You owe me a new pair" I laughed.

Edward put on his boxers and took my hand. "Come on, let's shower and order a pizza. No cooking. That takes away too much of our time."

"Ok, but I need a break E! My vagina is out of order!" I said laughing and motioning the "out" signal as if I were an umpire.

Edward laughed too, "ok, I promise no more sex tonight" he said, holding his hands in the air to surrender.

We showered, ate, and sat cozy together on the couch watching Jimmy Fallon. We both happened to love him. Once I could no longer keep my eyes open we headed up to my room and laid down. I curled on my side and E snuggled up behind me, his arm holding me close.

"Good night baby. I love you. Happy Valentines Day" he said before kissing my cheek.

"You too babe. Love you" I said back and lifted his hand to my lips to kiss.

The fact that I knew he would still be there in the morning made me so happy. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: **Doesn't sound like too shabby of a day, huh ladies? ;)


	15. Ch15- Accepted

**Chapter 15 – Accepted**

**A/N: **Happy New Years guys! :)

I sat impatiently, tapping my pencil against my notebook. The page before me was blank other than my mindless doodles, my brain was already on spring break. Finally, the bell rang and I slammed the book shut and sprang from my seat. I was ready to get the hell out of there.

_Out like a fat kid in dodgeball suckas!_

This afternoon was pretty important. Within the last week, each of us had received a letter from a college we'd applied to. For some of us, it was our only letter. We had held off on opening them until today so we could all do it together. I wasn't sure if I was excited or nervous…probably a bit of both.

As I walked down the hall toward the exit, I spotted Edward standing near it waiting for me. Our eyes met and we both smiled. My pace quickened to almost a jog.

"Hey" I said, approaching him. He wrapped his arm around me and replied, "Hey to you too" as he leaned close to quickly kiss the top of my head. We headed toward the parking lot of chaos- students running a muck and excitement in the air! Gotta love spring break!

Suddenly, I felt a tug on my hoodie from behind me and heard, "It's tiiime!" Alice. She came to my right side and walked in sync with us. "So, First Beach in half an hour?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure Al. See ya then" I replied.

"Ok, gotta run!" she said before running off. She was so excited to find out if she had gotten into her dream school-The Academy of Art University in San Francisco. As much as I wanted her to get in, I also wished she had picked a school in New York so we could be closer. I mean, there are plenty of great fashion schools in New York she could have chosen from! But I couldn't crush her dream...what kind of friend would that make me?!

...

I climbed the stairs slowly and walked into my room. I saw the envelope sitting on my desk, taunting me. I went over and picked it up "Soon I'll have my answer" I sighed to myself as I stared at the most important envelope of my life thus far. I shoved the letter in my bag and ran downstairs and out of the house, locking the door behind me. I hopped into E's jeep where he was patiently waiting for me. He looked to me, smiled, and asked, "Ready?" I took a deep breath. "Yepp. Let's go."

_Oh the stress!_

When we got to the beach, I saw Alice and Jasper snuggled together on a blanket. We walked to join them, "Where is everyone else?" I asked as I sat down beside them.

"Well, it's just us and Jake. Everyone else either couldn't wait to open them, or was too nervous to do it in front of others. Jake should be here soon." Just as she said the words, I saw a bulky figure in the distance that looked like him. As it got closer, I got my confirmation. Jake held his arm high above his head, envelope in hand as he trudged through the sand. "Whoooo!" he called, approaching us. We all waved to him and Alice called "Hurry up!"

"Ok. Let's do this, guys!" Jake said, plopping down beside us to complete our circle of bodies.

"Oooo, I'm so excited!" Alice squealed. "I just know I got in. I've worked too damn hard not to have!" She slid her finger under the sealed flap and began opening it. We all watched in silence as she unfolded and read the letter to herself. As soon as I saw her smile, I knew.

"Eeeeek!" she squealed, throwing her arm in the air. "I'm in! I'm fucking in!" Everyone congratulated her and Jasper gave her a big hug and kiss.

"Ok, who's next?" Al asked.

"I'll go" Jake said ripping his envelope open so quickly I couldn't be sure he didn't shred the letter inside. He read the words to himself and then shouted, "Goin' to Pittsburgh baby!" as he did a fist pump in the air.

"Jake, you decided on U of Pitts?!" I asked, shocked. Last I had heard he was thinking of University of Colorado.

"Yepp. Changed my mind last minute" he said, still beaming.

_Well, at least HE won't be so far away if I get in to NYU._

"Ok, my turn" Jasper said. He revealed he too had gotten good news. "Accepted! Guess we should start looking for a place babe" he said to Alice. She gave him a strange look. "Jas, California Institute of the Arts is like 5 hours from me. That's way too far of a commute" she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm going to the Academy with you" he said, tossing his letter to her and smiling.

She quickly grabbed it and, upon seeing it for herself, was once again squealing with excitement. "Jas, oh my God! I love you!" she said, flinging herself to him. I felt myself get a bit jealous of them. They were losing nothing. Both of them would be going to great schools for their desired majors and not having to say goodbye to one another.

"Bella? You want to go next?" Edward asked.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll go" I said, trying not to let my nerves get the best of me. I had been so busy worrying about what would happen between Edward and me when I left, that I hadn't even given much thought to what I would do if I didn't get in. I took a deep breath, "Ok…here goes." I opened the envelope and had to re-read the first sentence three times before it sank in.

_Isabella Swan, we are pleased to announce your acceptance into our family at New York University…_

"So?!" Alice asked impatiently.

"I got in" I said softly still not looking up from the letter of acceptance in my hands.

"Bella, congrats!" Alice said, jumping to her feet. I got up to meet her and our arms embraced each other. She knew how much I wanted this and I was happy we got to share this moment. "Guess we both got what we wanted" I said, still embracing her.

"Alice, stop hogging my girl" E said jokingly.

Alice laughed and let me go and I quickly found myself in Edward's arms. "I knew you would get in" E said softly in my ear. "Congrats baby." I thanked him and we shared a loving kiss.

"Ok E…your turn" Jasper said, handing Edward his envelope.

I watched E take it from him and heard him swallow hard beside me. I knew he was nervous. Not just about us, but because this was the only school he had applied to. It was the only place he really wanted to go. As much as I didn't want to leave him in Washington, I wanted this for him. He had worked so hard for it.

He unfolded and read the letter, sighed, and said, "Well, guess you'll all be leaving me behind." I felt my heart sink, but before anyone could say anything, he continued. "Cause this guy's going to U Dub!" he shouted, throwing the letter down and lifting me off the ground in a giant hug. "Good job babe! I'm so proud of you!" I said to him as he swung me around and showered my face with kisses.

We were all so happy about what our futures held and our glowing faces were the proof.

"Well Bella, at least we'll both be in the north east" I heard Jake say as he walked toward me.

"Yeah! Like what, five hours apart?" I asked, shrugging.

"Something like that" he said with a nod.

"Not too bad. Maybe we can meet in the middle occasionally on weekends or something!" I said. It really was nice knowing Jake wouldn't be too far away.

Jasper grabbed the attention of us all by yelling "Tonight, we celebrate! Just us…well, and Emilee" The last part of course directed to Jake.

It then dawned on me that Jake would be in the same situation as me. Emilee was a year behind us, which meant he was leaving her behind as well. We would definitely need to plan time to hang out...we would be sad little loners.

We spent the next hour just hanging out together and making plans for later that night. We decided on getting supplies and camping out on the beach for the night. A little bonding time with my favorite people, the original gang…plus Emilee of course!

It was approaching 7 o'clock and beginning to get dark. Thankfully, the boys had gotten a fire going to keep us warm and give us light. They were just about done setting up the mansion of a tent we borrowed from Jake's dad.

Alice, Emilee & myself were sitting around the fire and chatting to each other.

"So, you and Jas are gonna get a place together?" I asked Al.

"Uh, yeah. I guess so. I mean, I didn't realize we would be living in the same city, so it never crossed my mind, but now why the hell not?!"

"Yeah, definitely!" I agreed enthusiastically.

"That's so exciting!" Emilee chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited about everything" Alice said with a giant smile on her face. "BUT, I don't want to talk about it if it's upsetting for you guys. I mean, I can't imagine what it would be like to be on the opposite side of the country from Jasper. You girls are stronger than I am."

"No Al, I'm happy for you guys! It will definitely be an adjustment for Edward and me, but we'll be ok. We've discussed it all…we'll make it work." I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice as best I could.

"Bella, I honestly believe that. You and E are like…I dunno, soul mates or something. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true!" Hearing those words from Emilee made me smile. I mean, she had only been around for three months and could already see that? "Aw, thanks Em. I'm not sure why it took me so long to realize it, but…" I paused and looked over to E who was goofing off with Jake and Jas. "…I love him. Like really, really love him" I said, my eyes never leaving him.

"I know. I've known for a while" Alice said, bringing my attention back to her and Emilee.

_Of course she knew…It's Alice we're talking about. _

"It's pretty cool that we're all so happy with great guys who all love each other. We're lucky ladies!" Alice said, looking left to Em and then right to me.

"Hey! They're pretty lucky too" I said, sarcasm in my voice.

"Well, that doesn't need to be said, it's obvious!" Emilee said. We all laughed loudly.

Just then, the boys came over. "What's so funny ladies?" Jake asked with narrow eyes.

"Nothing, just girl talk" Emilee said with a smile.

"Hey, everyone get together. I want a group picture!" Jasper said, positioning his camera. We all gathered around the fire and smiled until we saw the bright flash. Then he got a shot of each couple, then just the girls, then the boys, until we begged him to stop.

_I swear I'd have no pictures if it wasn't for that boy._

We roasted hot dogs over the fire for dinner, which was an adventure in itself. We had a few casualties dropped in the fire which of course made Jake yell "wiener down!" After dinner, we played a hilarious game of telephone that got fucking utterly ridiculous when we added a blunt to the mixture. By midnight, we were blitzed out of our minds and sat around lazily discussing things we probably wouldn't have had we not been intoxicated.

"Can you imagine if dinosaurs still roamed around?" Jasper asked. "Big ass, people eating creatures? That would be fucking crazy" he continued.

"Oh, I would want to be a Triceratops!" Al shouted.

"Al, I said if they were still around; not if we could fucking turn into them!" Jas said, laughing.

"Oh" she giggled. "Well…whatever. Now you know" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I would totally go with a Pterodactyl" Edward chimed in, "so I could fly all over the damn place." He waved his arm in the air as he said the words.

"Good to know, babe. The prehistoric bird" I laughed hard.

_Why the hell were we entertaining this idea again? Oh yeah, we were high as mother fucking kites_

This retarded conversation lasted longer than it should have before Jasper finally pulled out his guitar and we all broke out into song like we were in a 90's television sitcom.

It was nearly four in the morning and Edward and I were still awake…barely. The others were crashed out already. Al and Jasper had said good night about 45 minutes earlier and went to join Jake and Emilee. We decided we were going to try to watch the sunrise. I was sitting between E's legs, ass in the sand and head leaning back against his chest. My eyes were closed as I listened to the soothing sounds of the ocean and the crackling of the fire.

"Baby?" Edward said softly.

"Hmm?" I replied, too tired to actually talk.

"We can go to bed, you're falling asleep."

"But, I thought…"

"You're not going to see the sunrise with your eyes closed anyway, B" he said with a chuckle.

Of course, he had a point. "Ok" I mumbled, sitting up. Edward got to his feet and helped me to mine. "Come on party animal" he joked, guiding me toward the tent.

We settled in and I curled up as close as I could, facing E's warm body. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I was in the most comfortable place on earth. "Good night my little soon-to-be New Yorker" Edward whispered. I chuckled quietly and said back, "Night U Dubber" and we finally ended our day as the rest of the worlds was soon to begin.


End file.
